


K-i-s-s-i-n-g(Charles)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Marvelous Marvel oneshots and stories [9]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Advice, Caught, Charles Xavier Flirts, Charles Xavier Wants to Help, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Charles Xavier is a Sweetheart, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Funny, Help, Humor, Matchmaking, Sweet, Worry, X-Men matchmakers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Request - can you write a young Professor Xavier x Reader oneshot? Where Reader is a telepathic mutant (like Xavier) and he helps Reader learn how to control them... instead of fearing them?





	K-i-s-s-i-n-g(Charles)

I opened my eye's yawning I see the sun shining in my room a beautiful day outside. Sunday, the children and youth outside playing. 

-"lovely morning it is isn't it Ms L/N" (Charles) 

His voice in my head I gently sighed rolling my eye's I focus seeing, Charles getting in his wheelchair 

-"you're getting better"(Charles) 

I quickly stopped getting dressed 

-"don't stop continue please"(Charles) 

He better be not watching me change my clothes 

-"now Y/N you know as well as I do I would never do anything to disrespect you" (Charles)

I sighed I finshed getting dressed I walked out. I saw, Jean and Scott she smiled 

"off to see the professor?" Jean said 

I cleared my throat looking at them I folded my arm's 

"don't you two have somewhere to be? I hope you remembered your paper due tomorrow morning at my desk" 

"oh look at the time, Jean let's go!" Scott said 

I shook my head laughing 

-"what has you so joyful?" (Charles) 

I shook my head I would use my power's but with great power comes great responsibility. After I lost my entire life my family and friends. I can't trust myself. I saw, Pietro 

"Ms Y/N and professor Xavier sitting in a wheelchair k-i-s-s-i-n-g" Pietro said 

"Pietro Maximoff!!" 

He grinned and ran off curse that boy's fast feet and faster brain. I couldn't read his mind if I wanted to give him lecture. I continued walking around I see the door to, Charles's office 

-"Y/N, please come in" (Charles)

I opened the door seeing, Charles his biggest smile. 

"lovely to see you this morning" 

"hmm mm" I said irritated 

He chuckled I looked out the window he rolled his wheelchair to me. He took a deep breath looking at me 

"you're gift should not be something to be ashamed or afraid of, Y/N. I know the terrible things you've seen. Let me help you" 

"Charles, we've already discussed this. You a true friend and I care deeply for you, Charles but I...I'm best where I am I don't need any help. Besides there's you and Jean no need for another telepath"

"Y/N, please let me help you" 

I sighed deeply he held my hand I looked at him. He kissed my hand I knelt down. 

"why is it so hard to say no to you, Charles" 

"I have that effect on people so you'll let me help you control your power's" 

"alright you fool I'll let you" 

He smiled he touched my chin leaned to me and kissed me. I hear someone clear their throat! No! No! My eye's wide I looked seeing, Hank he smiled and laughed 

"don't you see we are busy here, Hank" Charles said irritated 

"forgive me, professor I'll speak to you when your not busy" he said chuckling

"thank you" I said 

He left smiling like he won the lottery I laughed blushing 

"now where were we my dear"


End file.
